This Time of the Year
by xchasingdeathx
Summary: Auslly and their small family gets together with Austin's family and they have amazing Christmas(: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT


"Austin, could you give Sophie a bath, please?" I asked, hurridely rushing to get ready. Austin and I were going to his parents house for a Christmas party between his family. Other than his parents, no one on his side has seen six month old, Sophie.

"Yes, babe." The bath water began to run behind me, and he got her out of her clothes, and into the cool water. She giggled as soon as she touched the water, and splashed her arms and legs around, getting Austin wet.

"Soph! Don't splash Daddy! Splash Mommy!"

I turned around, glaring at him.

"Oh, Ally, don't give me that look." He took Sohpie from the water, and wrapped her in her pink towel. I handed Austin the red t-shirt that said 'Merry Christmas' on it, and jeans.

I searched through my clothes, finally finding my outfit. I grabbed blue skinny jeans, a white tank-top, and red cardigan, with my red heels. I stripped down, carefully putting on my clothes. I didn't want to look bad in front of Austin's family.

I felt Austin's head on my neck. Turning around, I saw him holding Sophie. "How cute are you two?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, none for me?" Austin asked, pouting.

I rolled my eyes, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"Now you better get dressed," I told him sternly, putting my finger against his chest.

"Right." He handed me Sophie, then made his way to the closet, changing into jeans, white shirt, and red leather jacket. He hooked his chain onto his jeans. I don't think I've ever seen him not where that thing.

I put Sophie in her bouncer than sat in our bathroom. Her smile grew, as she bounced up and down in it. It was the most adorble thing I've seen her do.

I finished my makeup, and slipped on a few bracelts. Sophie had her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them with her gums. The doctors said it was a normal thing to do at this age. It was a process of teething.

I walked over to her, and she started to grab at me.

"You want Mommy?" I asked, pulling her from her bouncer. "Better?" Austin walked out of the closet. He looked nice.

"Austin, what if your family doesn't like me?" I asked him.

"Babe, you _are_ my family. You're a Moon, their Moons, what makes it any different?"

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Not let's get going."

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we're here," Austin said, walking into their house.

"Hey!" Mimi exclaimed, "come on in!"

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Moon," I kindly said.

"Call me Mimi, honey," she replied, giving me a hug, then Austin, before he roamed away to his Dad.

"How's Sophie?" she asked.

"Great. Austin is an amazing father to her. She loves him."

"Aww, I'm glad. I still can't believe y'all have a daughter. I couldn't be happier!" she cheered.

"It feels like just yesterday we were making music in my dads music store," I told her, laughing.

"It does, doesn't it. I can't wait for you to meet everyone. They'll love you. Now, how about you go find Austin. He's proably missing you already."

I nodded, making my way to the kitchen where Austin was, eating away at the food on the counter.

"Hey babe," Austin said, mouth full of food.

"How about you finish chewing before you talk?" I asked, laughing at his childish behavior.

"Dada," Sophie called, sticking her arms towards Austin, "dada."

"She wants her Daddy." I handed Sophie to Austin, and she cheered.

"I know, I know, you just love your Daddy don't you?" he asked, snuggling her.

"Dada!" she cheered. "Dada Dada!"

A blonde woman walked into the kitchen with a girl about six years old, and a man- I'm guessing her husband, stood next to her.

"Ally, this is my cousin, Marla, her husband Jake, and their daughter, Jenna," Austin said, introducing me.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's husband." I shook both of their hands.

"You're really pretty. Uncle Austin, you chose a good wife!" Jenna exclaimed. I giggled, looking at Austin.

"She is, isn't she? She's always been beautiful to me," Austin said back, causing me to blush.

"Who's this?" Marla asked, looking at Sophie.

Austin smiled down at our baby. "This is our daughter, Sophie. Would you like to hold her?"

She nodded vigoursly, as Austin handed her to Marla. "Oh my God, she's adorable! How old is she?"

"She's 6 months," I told her, smiling. Marla handed Sophie to me.

"It's been five years since I've held a baby. I'm happy for you, Austin."

"Thanks, Marla."

We walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Austin, you go talk to your family. I got Sophie," I told him.

"Ally, I want to stay here with you two." He smiled down at me, kissing my lips softly.

"Okay, okay. But only because I don't want you to leave, either."

* * *

The party went on for a long time, and I was beginning to get tired. With taking care of Sophie, eating, and schmoozing with Austin's family, I'm about to fall to the floor and asleep.

"Babe, you okay?" Austin asked, cradling Sophie.

"Yeah, just really tired."

"C'mon, let's go home. My parents won't mind. Besides, the party should be over any minute. What's so bad about leaving a little early?"

"Okay, I guess."

We gathered all of Sophie things and said our goodbyes to Austin's family- who turn out to be really sweet, accepting people.

* * *

"Austin," Ally called from Sophie's nursery, "can you please come here?"

He ran down the hallway, and into the room where he watched Ally try to put Sophie to sleep.

"She won't go to sleep," she pouted. "I've tried everything. Rocking, singing, feeding, burping and her pacifier."

"Hmm, want me to try?" he asked, taking the baby from her arms.

"That'd be great."

He did the same things Ally did. He sang to her over and over again, but all she did was smile and flail her arms to the tune, which as adorable as it was, wasn't helping her to go to sleep.

"Babe, maybe she wants to sleep with her Mommy and Daddy on Christmas Eve? Have you thought of that?" he asked, still holding Sophie.

"You're right! I can't believe I didn't think of that." She giggled, grabbing some of Sophie's blankets from her closet.

The three went to Austin and Ally's bedroom, laying Sophie down in the middle.

"I've gotta get changed. You two try to sleep," Austin said, walking to the bathroom. Ally watched as he changed himself. She didn't want to go to sleep without him.

"Hey," she whispered as he crawled into the bed.

They both turned eachothers way, watching Sophie play with her fingers.

"Maybe if we go to sleep she will," Ally suggested, laying her head down on the pillow beneath her.

"Yeah, you're right."

Austin did the same thing as Ally, turning the way of his beautiful wife and daughter.

"Night. I love you, Ally."

"I love you too, Austin. Night."

* * *

Austin groaned as he felt something tugging on his hair.

"Stop it, Ally. Stop," he groaned.

He heard a giggle, which woke him up. It wasn't Ally pulling his hair, it was Sophie.

"Let's wake up Mommy," Austin whispered, picking up Sophie. He lay Sophie on top of Ally's sleeping figure.

"Wke up, Mommy," Austin said, pretending to be Sophie, "Mommy, please wake up."

Ally's eyes popped open, seeing Sophie on top of her.

"Let me guess," she said towards Sophie, "Daddy set you up for this." She giggled in response, and Ally picked her up.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go downstairs." Austin beckoned them down the carpeted stairs, leading them to the living room where presents lined the lit up Christmas Tree.

The three of them got downstairs, and lay on the couch, Sophie on Ally's chest.

"Ally, c'mere, let's open her presents!" he cheered.

I giggled, slowly getting off the couch to join him.

"Sophie, rip this paper," Austin explained to her, "like this." He got one of her presents and shred the paper down the side, revealing some new toys I'd gotten her.

"This is yours," Austin told her, holding up the box.

She got a box, and began ripping it. Austin and I helped her, of course, but she was having a lot of fun ripping off the wrapping paper.

Austin lay against the couch with Ally, his right arm draped around her waist, her head leaning on his arm(since it couldn't quite reach his shoulder). They watched as Sophie played with some of the toys they'd gotten her. They couldn't be more happy for their first Christmas with children.

"Ally," Austin said, getting up, "I have something for you." Ally had already given him his present- a pick necklace with their names on it.

He picked up a box, and brought it back to Ally. "Open it," he demanded, setting it in her hands.

She smiled up at him, then back down to the box. She lifted the lid, and saw a silver bracelet.

"Oh my God, thank you so much babe," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas Ally."

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

* * *

**A/N: That was really cheesy at the end, I know. Please review! And read my other stories. (: **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
